White Roses
by Mr.Brightside465
Summary: A boy and his uncle from America move to Karakura town. He keeps his past a secret and everyone is curious to know, but will they ever know about him, and his obsession with white roses?


The boy sighed. He listened to his Ipod and stared out the window. He turned to his uncle, who was nose deep in a newspaper. The boy had no idea what it said because it was in Japanese. The boy tapped his uncles arm. "Hey, Uncle. Why are we moving here again? What was wrong with America?" His uncle looked at him with a smile. "You need to stop worrying. You'll do fine, make friends, and be happy. You also need a more natural environment where you can expand your power. Trust me." The boy scoffed. His uncle rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that attitude Brandon. Besides, your always going on on how you hate Texas so much." Brandon went to staring out the window. He could see mountains and a small town. His Uncle looked out the window as well. "There it is, my good friend. Karakura town." Brandon smiled slightly. He didn't know why, but he had this gut feeling that this place might be fun.

They arrived at the small house which they were staying. Brandon unpacked his belongings in his room, such as his radio, guitar, which he barely played anymore when he got caught up in fighting. His punching bag and a small white rose with a ribbon tied around the stem, which was encased with a glass block. He set it up on the shelf. The rose brought back a lot of memories, and Brandon wiped away a tear. His uncle shouted from the kitchen "Brandon, dinners ready! You need to eat, bathe, and get ready for bed! You have school tomorrow!" Brandon hurried to the table and began to dig in.

Ichigo sat at his desk, ignoring Keigo's loud one man conversation over his summer vacation at the beach. He could care less. Tatsuki walked up to Ichigo and flicked him in the head. Ichigo looked up at her annoyed. "What?" he said disgustingly. She looked down at him. "I hear there's a new student this year. Hes' from America." she said smugly. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "So? Why should I care?" She shrugged her shoulders and sat her desk. Class started as a boy with light brown hair walked through the door. He looked slightly uncomfortable. He adjusted his square framed glasses and gave a nervous smirk. Then Ichigo noticed a small cut across the boys arm. Ichigo raised an eyebrow as the boy looked for a place to seat. Instead the boy just stood there, like an idiot. He stood there, even after the teacher asked for the class to sit down. The boy sighed and took a seat next to Keigo. "Poor guy..." Tatsuki whispered to Ichigo. He nodded in approval. The teacher asked the boy to introduce himself. He stood up and wrote his name on the board. He turned and bowed. "Hello. My name is Brandon Bonner. Nice to meet you all."

Brandon was nervous being up in front of the class. He hated his last name. It had haunted him all through middle school, causing him to take up fighting classes such as kickboxing and a lot of mixed martial arts. It really helped in the long run. He could hear some snickering. It was coming from the guy he sat next to. He would make sure he needed dentures by the end of the day. He looked around for a new seat to pick. He chose one next to a red headed girl with glasses. He sat back down and grabbed out a sheet of paper to doodle on. Today would be long.

At lunch, Brandon sat at an empty table by himself. His uncle had packed him a nice balogna and cheese sandwich with his favorite soda, a Sprite. It was at least a little bit healthier than that Pepsi crap his uncle loved. He took a bite of his sandwich and swallowed. He was about to take another bite when a voice called from behind. He looked over to see a girl with short black hair and an auburn haired girl with large breast. "Yes? What do you need?" he said casually. The auburn haired girl gave him a big smile. "My name is Orihime Inoue and this is Tatsuki Arisawa. We were wondering if you would want to eat with us and our friends." Brandon thought for a moment. He didn't want to look like a loner. Plus, it couldn't hurt to take their offer. If their guy friends made fun of him, he would just break some of their arms and legs. "Alright. Why not?" he said as he was lead to another table. He sat down at the table as he looked at everyone. The orange haired guy ignored his presence, the boy who he was about to sit next to in class was snickering again, the black haired kid was on his phone, the big mexican guy just kind of sat there, they guy with the glasses just chewed his food and finally a small, tiny, black haired girl gave him a nice smile and waved. He gave her a half smile back. He sat down as they began to introduce themselves.

Brandon was walking home with Tatsuki and Orihime. The others who he figured out as Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Rukia, had already gone their own ways, but not before Brandon had knocked Keigo on his ass. "So Brandon, why did you move here?" asked Tatsuki. Brandon thought for a bit. "My uncle said that it was time for me to expand my horizons. He wanted me to move here with him. I think its because he gets lonely and he needs a famliar face around. I also was getting quite bored of Texas." He said with a smile. "What about your parents?" asked Orihime. He gave her smile. "That is a story for another time. This my stop. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said waving good bye.

Brandon entered the small house and went to his room. He finished his homework immediately and began to train on his punching bag. He heard his Uncle getting home from his job at the coffee shop. "How was your day, my nephew?" he asked with a big smile. "It was good..." he said, concentrating on his strikes. "That's' nice." he said as he began dinner.

Ichigo was lying on his bed as Rukia sat on the edge of the bed. He looked over at Rukia. "What do you think of that Brandon guy? He seems...normal." Rukia shrugged. "He seems okay enough. I think he seems cool. He isn't a perv or anything." Ichigo nodded. "Yeah...but I got this weird gut feeling that there's more to him then he's letting on." Ichigo gave a sigh when his badge began to yell out "HOLLOW! HOLLOW!" Ichigo grabbed onto it and lept out his window, Rukia behind him.


End file.
